For years, the automobile industry has been attempting to develop a stylish car door that provides suitable levels of passenger ingress and egress while still providing the desired level of safety. To date, the research and development in this area has centered around two distinct areas; (i) standard hinged car doors, i.e., those that are hinged along one side of the door, and (ii) side van doors. While side van doors typically provide superior access to the vehicle's interior due to the door's extended width, this type of door is not well suited for use with a conventional vehicle utilizing a non-van configuration. Accordingly, what is needed is a stylish vehicle door that improves upon vehicle access, especially when carrying children or large packages, and may be integrated into the various vehicle mechanical structures and safety systems. The present invention provides such a vehicle door.